Twisting Fates
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: How far are you willing to go to change someone's fate? - Based on AoNoAo's doujin but with KaitoxAoko - La versión en español "Torciendo Destinos" la pueden encontrar en mi profile
1. Prologue

**Twisting Fates**

**Prologue**

* * *

"_You will destroy that woman's world…"_

"Ah! Ahhh!"

"Hey, don't black out…try to focus here!" A boy encouraged the naked girl under him, while his hips trusted with a quick rhythm into the girl's body.

"Gya…Ah! Aaahhhh!"

"Wow, you sure are getting wet down here. And it keeps tightening up..." The boy grinned. "Why… Are you getting hooked to my body?"

"N…No…!"

"Oh yes you are. Look, you are getting even more aroused!"

"Ah! Hnf…UAAAAH….!"

'_Why…? How did it end up like this…?' _The girl tiredly thought while her body kept trembling by the strong waves of yet another orgasm.

In the end, the girl couldn't take it anymore and sleep finally took over her tired body.

With a ragged breathing, the boy got out of her and leaned over her warm body. "It's just as the witch said…" He dropped a light kiss on the girl's forehead. "I've…broken your perfect world apart."

He tenderly played with one of her locks. His dark messy hair, now all sweaty due to the exercise, was plastered over his forehead; shadowing a bit his deep azure eyes. "I'm sorry…Aoko Nakamori…"

_'Fragments of your broken world keep falling onto my body…but I chose to be with you…even though there's nothing stopping me from leaving you alone…'_


	2. Chapter 1 Meetings

**Chapter 1 - Meetings**

* * *

The soft murmurs and the constant clatter of china mingled in the background of Hakuba's mind while reading one of his favorite books (Sherlock Holmes of course), with a warm cup of Earl Grey tea next to him, in a reserved little area at some fancy café. He liked quiet places like this one where his mind could take a moment to rest from all his detective work. Oh, he still loved to solve cases and catch criminals on a daily basis like his idol. But one thing that made him different from his favorite fictional character, was that from time to time Hakuba's mind was too overloaded with information; enough to give him a headache the size of Mount Fuji. That was why he enjoyed these little escapades from routine…only delicious tea, his book and himself.

Too bad it didn't last long when suddenly a perfectly manicured hand rested over the tablecloth.

"What's the meaning of this Hakuba-kun?"

"Oh dear, have you been following me around Akako-san? I didn't think you'd find out my little hiding spot." He subtly chuckled, taking a sip of his warm tea.

"Stop playing dumb! Answer me!" He could hint in her angry eyes a sense of frustration and, maybe even a bit of fear? "Why you…Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"Of course I do." A calm smile grazed his lips; his fingers outlined the fine borders of his cup while he gazed softly at his old classmate. "But more importantly, how did you know what I'm planning?"

Akako stubbornly crossed her arms. She wasn't going to reveal her way of finding out things to this man. "I just thought about it…"

Hakuba chuckled, fully conscious that she was lying. "Well, it doesn't matter. I just want to sit back and watch the fun. In fact…" He motioned at her to sit down on the empty chair next to him. "Don't you want to do the same too?"

Akako was startled. Was this really the same Hakuba Saguru from her old High School days? He had gotten better at reading other people…

"I guess…I suppose you're right…" Her sad expression abruptly changed into her typical mystery eyes and seductive smile. "Fine, do as you wish. But know this; you're doing this against Kuroba's will."

Her smile widened. "He's gonna hate you for this."

Hakuba's eyes watched the witch with a firm resolution in them. "I'm fine with that."

'_I'm not expecting any reward out of this…so he can hate me for all he wants.'_

Akako throw him an icy side glance before turning around and leaving. "You're despicable…just like me…"

Hakuba closed his eyes and continued sipping his tea. _'I know, but…'_

Only a few minutes had passed since his encounter with the witch, his mind was busy replaying their talk and trying to recalculate the outcome of his actions, when a known voice reached his ears.

"Hmmm…Figures I would find you in the most reserved area of this place."

"Aoko-san!" Hakuba blinked, surprised that he hadn't notice she was standing right next to him.

"How're you doing Hakuba-kun?" Aoko warmly smiled while sitting next to the detective.

"Very well, thank you for asking." He smiled back. "Anyway, sorry to call you out on such a short notice."

"It's okay. I don't have any jobs or meetings today anyway." A waitress approached their table, taking Aoko's order of coffee with milk.

Hakuba sighed, watching his old friend more closely. "It's been three months and two days, huh…and you haven't changed at all." Not that a person could change much in that time, but he was glad to see she still looked exactly the same since the last time he saw her. She had changed so much since they finished high school that he was afraid next time he saw her, he wouldn't be able to recognize her at all. He decided to change the subject when she gave him a questioning look. "So, how's your father?"

"Ah, he's doing great. That stubborn man refuses to quit his job despite his age. I sometimes worry, you know?" The waitress came back with her order and after adding a small amount of sugar, she took a tentative sip. The lukewarm feeling of the coffee mixed with milk running down her throat warmed her insides against the not so cold weather of beginnings of spring. "One of these days he's going to hurt himself if he keeps running like some teenager instead of the sixty year old man he is…"

"I see…and what about you? Being a journalist must be tiring as well."

Aoko smiled. "A bit, but I enjoy it a lot so it's not that bad. Besides I'll be working abroad next year, my boss needs someone to go to Italy to cover a story about some politician's secret love life." She rolled her eyes. "Still, it'll be a nice change of scenery for once." Aoko rested her head on one of her hands and stared at Hakuba with a knowing smile. "But…let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Hakuba was startled by this. "Huh?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you won't call me out all of the sudden without a good reason."

Hakuba stared at the girl- no woman in front of him. Right…Aoko wasn't a naïve little girl anymore. He smiled, little Aoko was a clever grown up woman now. "Indeed. You're too smart to not notice that."

Aoko chuckled at the compliment, taking another sip of her coffee. "So? Did something so urgent happen that you must meet me right after coming down from London?"

"Actually, yes…" Hakuba watched her closely, eyes focused on hers waiting for her reaction. "Did you hear rumors about Kaitou KID's plan to steal a jewel in an exhibition?"

Aoko slightly paused in mid-sip. Her gazed lifted to meet the detective's amber eyes.

Hakuba liked this reaction. To anyone who was watching it might have meant nothing, but to him it suggested more than enough. "Well, a guy who I suspect to be Kaitou KID just landed in Japan after years of living abroad. The coincidence is just too uncanny to overlook."

'_He's not talking about… is he?'_

Aoko tried to not show too much interest on the matter, pulling an impassive expression while fingering the intricate pattern painted on the cup's border. "So you're thinking the Kaitou KID who's been committing the crimes all this time is a fake?"

"It's hard to tell, since we can't actually see his face during the heists."

Aoko quietly sipped the last remains of her coffee. "Hmm…you're pretty confident with this one, aren't you?"

"Actually, I would like you to meet him, Aoko-san." Aoko almost sputtered all of her coffee. "I'm sure you may recognize him from somewhere…" He grinned.

Aoko tensed. She wasn't ready for something like this. She never would have guessed Hakuba would be planning to make her meet _him_ after so many years…and for what? What was he planning?

"If my deduction is correct," He continued. "You'll have a chance to be the first journalist to publish KID's identity. Isn't that every journalist's dream?"

'_Damn it…he's betting that I'm gonna fail, isn't he?' _She slightly frowned.

"Anyway, I'm sure he's- Ah! There he is!" Hakuba swiftly stood up and smiled at someone over her shoulder.

Aoko froze; she didn't dare to look back. A sudden chill ran down her back reaching the tips of her fingertips with a sense of…déjà vu? _'What was that? I've…felt this a long time ago…I can even feel him staring at me. But damn it, I don't love him anymore…I don't.' _With a hidden sense of frustration, she realized that it only took him to be in the same room as her to make her feel like that.

"Ahh, sorry to call you out when you just got back here." Hakuba talked with the man behind her.

Aoko gathered all her courage to turn around and stare at her old childhood friend, her first love; the man who wore a white suit and a silver monocle the day he broke her heart.

She would be lying if she said he didn't look handsome. He had been quite a sight to the eye during their high school days, but adulthood had certainly enhanced his good looks. With a subtle glance, she noticed his garments: plain baggy jeans, a white and green stripped t-shirt with a plain dark blue shirt over it, white sneakers and a green hat covering his dark messy hair. It was a surprise he hadn't changed his style in clothes, whereas she had started to favor more formal attire…choosing plain shirts or blouses over childish frilly t-shirts and formal skirts over cute short ones like her old self used to do. Similar to the attire she was using at that moment, a simple black tight skirt with a white blouse and black high heels.

She guessed she appeared older than he was.

He suddenly glanced her way; his face void of any emotion but a small smile making its way on his lips.

'_Damn him and his Poker Face…'_

"Hello there." He casually greeted her, taking his hat off. "Sorry to interrupt you two."

'_The nerve he has to speak me like that after he- Agh! Fine! I don't care. I'm way over him…'_

Aoko turned back around, not caring if her actions seemed a bit impolite. "Ah, no problem at all."

"Kuroba-kun, don't be so formal and please sit down with us." Hakuba sat down back in his chair and made a signal to the waitress to come over. "What would you like to drink?"

"Hot chocolate for me." He said while sitting on the remaining empty chair at their table. His movements were flawless as ever, still irradiating that certain never ending confidence so distinctive of him.

Aoko bit down an unwanted smile. It seemed he still liked sweet things. "I would like another coffee with milk please."

Hakuba nodded. "And more tea for me, thank you." The waitress nodded and left to fetch their orders, leaving a deep awkward silence to hang between them. Aoko wondered how her two friends could look so calm when she was crushing her fingers under the tablecloth. Luckily, she was saved by her phone ringing.

"Ah, sorry, give me a minute." She fetched it from her purse and stood up, walking a few steps away from them. "Yes, Nakamori here…"

"Hey…" Hakuba swiftly looked at Kaito when he spoke up. "What are you up to?"

"Huh…? What do you mean?" Hakuba crossed his arms. "I thought you'd be happy to see her again."

Kaito glared at him, clearly showing him he didn't buy his words. He tried to placate the sensation of a bad feeling spreading over his soul and making his feet to twitch with the need to run away from the place before something happened.

"Besides, I wanted to confirm a theory I had for a while now…"

"Huh?"

"Aoko-san…she knows about your secret identity, right?" He was looking straight at Aoko with a know-it-all smile. Kaito hated that smile.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The reason why you two split up after been dating for so long…it was because she found out you are KID…that much I can tell."

Kaito remained silent.

"After all, I've never seen you so disturbed before my eyes. She's always been your weak point, has she not?"

"Don't talk like you know everything…"

Kaito's cold tone stopped him in his tracks. A shadow had appeared over his eyes hiding whatever emotion he was trying to contain.

Hakuba closed his eyes. _'You're on your own now, Kuroba-kun. I'm not gonna care if anything happens to you.' _

After a few seconds, he took a glance from the corner of his eyes at the magician. Hakuba watched Kaito's melancholic expression while staring keenly at the young woman speaking on the phone.

'_It can't be helped. I've been careful all this time…I just want it all to end.' _Hakuba thought, grimly.

After a minute or so Aoko came back from her phone call with a short apology, just when the waitress arrived with their order. Hakuba was the one to begin with the conversation.

"So, Kuroba-kun, you're the apprentice of the Hopper Magician troupe, right?" He sipped from his cup of tea throwing a furtive glance towards the magician. "I've heard they're pretty famous, aren't they?"

Kaito stirred nonchalantly his hot chocolate. "Nah, I'm more like a worker on loan than anything. I've worked with many other great magicians before this." He took a sip, his taste buds savoring the delicious flavor of the chocolate mixed with warm milk. "However, it's easy to market yourself and have your own show when you're involved with big names like them."

"Oh? Your own show? Impressive, Kuroba-kun…looks like you've been working hard."

Kaito smiled. "Of course, it's been my dream since I was a little kid."

"Hum…I hope you don't forget to send me an invitation for the premier." Hakuba grinned.

"Nah, you can go buy your own ticket." He teased him with his own taunting grin.

Hakuba chuckled. "What about Aoko-san? Will you send her an invitation then?"

Aoko, who had been so far avoiding any visual contact with her ex-boyfriend during their conversation (which had nothing to do with embarrassment and more to do with a certain feeling of awkwardness mixed with sadness) , lifted her gaze with a startled expression and without thinking looked at the magician, waiting for his answer.

However, Kaito remained looking at the detective; eyes impassive as ever when Poker Face was involved. "That would depend if she wants to go." And finally, he turned to look at her; deep azure orbs staring attentively into her owns, now waiting for _her_ answer.

His eyes burned, igniting a long lost fire that began on her lower regions and spread over her whole body making the hairs on her arms to stand up. She hated how he could still make her react like that after so long. "Well…ah…I-" A soft melody interrupted her.

Again, saved by the ring; but this time it was Hakuba's phone. He picked it up with a curious expression when he noticed the Id caller. "Ah, my apologies, it's from the headquarters."

"Hakuba here. What happened?" His expression turned from serious to shock in the blink of an eye. "Eh? A warning letter from Kaitou KID?"

Aoko threw a quick startled glance at Kaito; however he continued sipping from his tall glass filled with delicious chocolate without a care in the world.

"Yes…yes, understood." He snapped it closed and grabbed his coat from the back of his chair. "Sorry, but I've got to go now. Seems like we're going to spend the whole night deciphering his code message."

"Code message?" Aoko wondered.

"Ahh…seems like he really put a lot of effort into this one. They also called Shinichi Kudo and Heiji Hattori to help us with it."

"Oh? A detective reunion? I'm glad I'm not invited…" Kaito grinned while playing with the straw on his glass.

That was when Aoko realized something. _'Hold on a sec…if Hakuba's leaving then I'll be alone with…'_

"A-Ah…I better go too…" She abruptly announced. "It's getting late and I need to finish some business I have…" Hakuba opened his mouth to clarify that she actually didn't have any other business, but a furtive glare directed towards him made him change his mind. She haphazardly pulled out a few bills from her purse while standing up.

"It's on me." Kaito stopped her.

"But-"

He waved his hand. "Just go already, I'm okay with that."

"Ah…okay, thanks." Aoko looked away; not wanting to let him see the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Well, see you Kuroba-kun." Hakuba waved, making his way towards the exit of the café.

Aoko gave him a quick farewell, and hurried to catch up with him.

"Yeah bye." Kaito sat alone; drinking in one gulp the remains on his glass. For a long time he simply stared at the empty space where the woman he loved previously sat.

* * *

"I'm surprised you decided to tag along, Aoko-san."

Aoko grumbled. "Yeah, well you saw what happened…I couldn't tell him no…"

Hakuba chuckled, remembering the funny scene of Aoko speaking with her dad, just after leaving the café, and asking her to come to the heist to watch him catch the damned thief.

"Still," Aoko looked amazed at her surroundings; the museum they were at was completely surrounded by cops, making a human wall to prevent any civilian to come inside. Officers were running in all directions following the strict orders of one fuming Inspector Nakamori after failing once again in protecting the gem. "I'm quite astonished by how quick things are developing… First, deciphering the note in record time."

"All thanks to Kudo-kun, Hattori-san and I. Although, I was the one who got the most important line about-" He proudly commented.

"_Second_, realizing the heist was going to be _today _at exactly one hour before getting the note and getting all this done in so little time…"

"Again, a perfect combination of-"

"And third! The way the gem was stolen! A simple _'puff'_ and it was gone! No taunting grins, no teasing, no dog pile, no paint, no fireworks and more importantly no signs of KID! Hakuba-kun, don't you find all this weird? I mean, sure KID is unpredictable but he had never done something like this before…" Aoko pondered, Kaito wasn't one to do things in a rush…she knew from experience that he deliberately took his time while doing something to make sure everything went his way.

Hakuba pondered that too, it was certain that there was an anomaly in the pattern of his actions but Shincihi and Heiji had warned him that certain people in black may be behind the thief's reasons for skipping all the show displayed during his heists. They may be closer than they suspected and the thief was in a rush. He tried to avoid her question; Aoko wouldn't be involved in any of this. "Aoko-kun…might I ask you a question?"

"Ahh…sure Hakuba-kun. What is it?"

"Why did you become a journalist? You once told me you wanted to be a police inspector like your father to catch KID…"

To say that Aoko was shocked by his question was a statement. Why was he asking that now?

It was at that point, that she foolishly realized why Hakuba had called her to meet with him. He knew that she knew about Kaito's secret and their reason for breaking up…_her _reason for dropping out of the police academy…and now wanted her to spill it all out so he would have the required evidence to lock him up.

Aoko's face locked in a kind of bored expression. She seemed to do that a lot when the Thief's name was brought up. It was like her private Poker Face. "Well, at first that was what I wanted…but then, I kind of got bored with that idea and realized I wanted to be a journalist instead of working with the police." She shrugged. "Even though I always loved to find out the truth behind a mystery, I'm just not fit for police work."

This was said by the girl who unmasked Interpol's most wanted thief…

"Really?" He said in a tone that clearly expressed a hint of sarcasm.

"Yup! And I'm glad I did it. You won't believe how interesting my career is!"

"Is that so?" Hakuba's eyes bored in her own. She wasn't sure how long she could last with the interrogation; her palms were beginning to sweat.

"Hakuba-san!" An officer quickly made his way towards them. "Sorry to interrupt you, but we need your help with the message he left behind."

"Ah…right, he did leave a note after the gem practically disappeared before our eyes."

"Correct, sir." The officer nodded.

"Ah, but…" He looked uncertainly at Aoko.

"It's okay Hakuba -kun, I'll take a cab." She waved her hand to show him he shouldn't worry about her. Much relieved now that the questioning was left behind and thanking God her good luck for being saved at the most precise times.

"Eh…? At least let me walk you out…"

She smiled. "It's okay. I know the way out, thanks anyway Hakuba-kun!"

"You are welcome. Good night Aoko-san." He nodded courtly at her.

Aoko waved him one last time, then she went to say goodbye to her dad (not before lecturing him how he should rest more) and finally headed towards the stairs since the elevators were out of order due to the heist.

The stairs were surprisingly empty, with only the glow from the full moon coming through the windows to light her way downstairs. Aoko wondered if it was because no one used these stairs anymore that they found it unnecessary to install some electrical device to light them up.

Aoko stopped near one of the windows, gazing at the dazzling full moon. "How beautiful…" She murmured. She put a hand over one of the window panes and noticed that one of the windows was slightly open.

'_Huh? How weird…why would this window be op-' _The sudden noise of quick footsteps approaching her made her stall in mid-thought. But her heart completely stopped when she saw none other than the legendary Kaitou KID coming up stairs at full speed and almost crashing into her had it not been for his quick reflexes while stopping a few inches from her body.

"Ah…" Aoko stared dumbfounded at him.

'_Shit, of all things…'_ Kaito thought, cursing his bad luck. All of a sudden, he glimpsed a slight movement on a near building outside the window, and after quick inspection, he dreadfully realized that someone was in fact on top of that building and that it was pointing something at them…

"Take over!" He quickly pushed Aoko out of the way, hearing in the process, the noise of a gunshot impacting into something solid, and taking both of them down towards the floor and out of the sniper's view.

"Oww! Hey, that hurts… What the hell was that…?" Aoko rubbed the spot behind her head where she hit the ground and made an attempt to stand up only to be pushed down again.

"Stay down you idiot!"

"Eh?" Aoko blinked, her eyes focusing on a face she had known for several years.

Kaito kept looking towards the window in case he saw any suspicious movement indicating they were still targeted. After a few seconds he relaxed and looked at the woman under him "Seems like they've stopped shooting. Are you hurt?"

He noticed the way she was looking at him; shock, sadness, anger…all those emotions were swirling in her eyes as clear as the moon beans that were shinning over her dark messy locks, making her look like some angry goddess that came down to earth to punish him for his sins.

And that's when he felt that something was missing on his face. A tentative hand over his right eye confirmed that his monocle had fallen off at some point when he pushed Aoko down.

Both of them stood like that, frozen for a few seconds and staring at each other with their own kind of emotions…

…Until they heard several footsteps coming quickly their way.

"I heard something over there!" Someone shouted downstairs. "It must be Kaitou KID!"

"You…" Aoko muttered, for some unknown reason she realized she couldn't move. "They are going to catch you if you…" Why was she telling him this? She could care less for whatever happened to him.

Kaito smirked, feeling quite pleased by her concern. "Didn't you know? I'm the master of disguise."

"Huh?" She then noticed his hand nearing her face. "Hey! What are you-"A small spray with a funny smell came out of his sleeve, making Aoko feel unexpectedly sleepy until her world became completely black.

Kaito turned her into his arms so he could hold her bridal style, making it easier for him to escape with the sleeping girl. However, before leaving, he threw a swift glance towards a tiny dent on one of the stairs, undoubtedly made by the bullet directed to kill him.

Cops kept searching all over the museum.

Hakuba continued to decipher the puzzling code left behind.

Shinichi and Heiji investigated the place for signs of crows.

Inspector Nakamori kept shouting orders to whoever crossed his path.

And still, at that moment nobody was aware…that Aoko Nakamori had disappeared under the bright pale moon…

* * *

**Hello there! I hope you enoyed the little preview and first chapter. Don't worry, chapter two is already done, I just need to add a few touches and it'll be cooked by next week...I hope...**

**The story won't be long, only five chapters, but my soul just screamed at me to write a KaiAo smut fic so...I'm back! See? Not dead yet!**

**First chapter is dedicated to Aoko and Lady Paper. Se lo merecen chicas, son las mejores ;)**

**And I promised Lady Paper I would translate all my fics to Spanish just for her, so I'll have a busy month! XD**

**Be ready for chapter two...things will get quite spicy and hot... /griiiiiins**

**Butterfly-chan**

* * *

**P.S.: As "Y" said in his/her review, yes I totally forgot to mention that the original story is not mine (Since I have already mentioned it over facebook to my friends that I was going to take the original story and transform it into a KaiAo fic, I completely forgot to mention it here too :P) The original story is a Kai/Shin doujin named AoNoAo. I once read it, not liking it much since I'm not a fan of yaoi (but what can I say? Pushy friends are pushy friends...hahaha!), but the story was what caught me and I wanted to take a chance and see if I could take the plot and twist it a bit into a KaiAo fic XD So, I'm terribly sorry for not saying it before...all credits, goes to the author of AoNoAo of course. And thank you "Y" for reminding me! :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Deal

**Chapter 2 - Deal**

* * *

'_My body feels as heavy as lead.'_

Aoko felt like being under water, only that instead of floating she felt as if her body was stuck at the bottom and everything around her was dark and cold. Subtle murmurs could be heard in a far corner of her throbbing head. Her fuzzy mind was having a hard time to focus on her surroundings and what was actually going on.

'_I can hear someone's voice…but I can't quite make out what they're saying.'_

"Aoko…" She heard a muffled voice, followed by a gentle caress on her left cheek. She pleasantly noticed how warm the touch felt.

'_Is that person calling out to me? Who could it be?'_

With the scarce strength she possessed at the moment, Aoko tried opening her eyes but her eyelids felt as if they weighed a ton, resulting in small blinking movements that let her caught a quick glimpse of the outside world. It was all chaotic and confusing, blurry images and mingled colors danced in front of her; all but one shadowy face of a boy with messy hair and deep blue eyes.

"I…"

Darkness engulfed her, like a deep veil over her eyes; her body couldn't hold on any more. And all was still and quiet once again.

* * *

_The wind was numbing cold, her legs trembled, her fingers twitched. She tried to speak, to say something, anything, but she found it dry and coarse._

_The moonshine revealed the silent tears running down her face. She didn't even make an attempt to hide them. She couldn't._

_His impeccable white clothes shined against the dark night. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_A faint whisper, but damn the stillness of the night…she could still hear him._

_She shouted. She cursed. She hated. She swore. She threatened. _

_And he silently agreed to every single one of them._

_She broke into million pieces._

* * *

"Mmm…" Aoko stirred, saying farewell to her dreamless sleep; her hand went to massage her still aching head. She seriously felt as if a bunch of elephants had decided to dance polka over her head…twice. "Ugh, my head's killing me…"

She half noticed the feeling of a soft fabric under her fingers, and after tiredly cracking her eyes open she realized she was in a bed…an unknown bed with white silk sheets. "Actually…where am I?"

Aoko blinked, pushing herself into a sitting position. Her mind started run through her fuzzy memories, following step by step from the beginning of her day to the KID heist._ 'I remember running into KID at the museum…and I think he knocked me out…with some sort of gas, maybe?'_ Aoko tiredly rubbed between her eyes, her eyesight becoming more focus now. _'What exactly happened to me after that?'_

Sudden anger started to build up deep inside her when her mind fully processed her own statement.

'_That son of a bitch! Even though we made a deal he goes and- gahhh!'_

She knew. She had known for few years. It was the main reason for why she hadn't seen him for such a long time. She promised to never reveal Kaito's secret if he stayed out of her life. That person…

'_Kaito…' _She sighed. _'That time in high school…Who knew Hakuba had been right all along?'_ She grimly remembered how the detective had used to tease him about being KID. Endless of times Hakuba had approached him in hopes of cornering him and make him confess, all of which Kaito had eluded with an extremely convincing alibi.

And to think she had always so stubbornly and foolishly defended him. Aoko gripped the sheets with a pained expression. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about the past, not now. Not ever.

A hasty memory of last night's events crossed her mind. _'And what about the gun that went off back then…?' _She quickly tossed the white covers and got off the king sized bed, relieved to have something else to think about. _'In any case, I need to start by figuring out what's going on here. Geez…I can't believe I was so careless.'_ She stared at her surroundings, only noticing the bed, two night tables on each side of the bed, a small round table with two chairs on the left corner of the room and two doors that obviously one of them must be the exit to this room. _'Still, where exactly is this place?'_

All of a sudden, one of the doors started to open and Aoko braced herself for whoever was on the other side…

"Ah! You are awake, Aoko-san? Thank goodness…you've been asleep all day long."

"Huh!? Hakuba-kun?" Aoko exclaimed, quite startled to see him at the door (and holding a tray with a tea pot, one cup and what looked like delicious biscuits), instead of a certain unwanted thief.

"Yes?" The British detective looked at her with curious eyes.

"I see…so you're the one who brought me here?" Aoko felt so relieved at that moment.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" He arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Uh…I don't know what happened after I passed out."

"Mmm…I see…Ah! Here, you must be a bit hungry. I brought you some tea with biscuits." He merrily mentioned to the tray on his hands while leaving it over the small table.

"Ah! Thank you, Hakuba-kun." She smiled, gratefully. She really could do with a nice cup of tea at the moment to calm her nerves.

"Well, I found you collapsed on the stairway." He idly commented, with his ever present British manners, while pouring some of the dark tea on her cup. "So I decided to bring you back home with me."

Aoko briefly wondered why he didn't take her with her father. It would have made a lot more sense than bringing her to his home.

Out of the blue she started giggling; a mad idea crossing her mind. "You're not suddenly going to say 'I'm KID', are you?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" He paused on his current task, focusing his gaze on hers.

"Yeah, never mind…" She made a quick gesture with her hand for him to discard her comment. The silly idea of actually being kidnapped by KID sounded really bizarre and improbable now. After all, why would he do it? Even though he was the last person she saw before fainting, what motives would he had had to take her away instead of leaving her in the good hands of the police and her father? But if he hadn't taken her away then, who did the blurry image from before belonged to? She hadn't been so sure at that moment, but now that she was trying to put the pieces together with a clearer mind, she was so certain that the unmistakable untamed hair and cobalt eyes had belonged to him…

"Aoko-san?" Hakuba put a hand over her shoulder. She knew he must have noticed her confused expression and now was worried.

"Well, the truth is…" She shifted her bare feet over the carpeted floor. "Before fainting I saw KID."

"KID?!"

"Uh…yeah. I just happened to run into him." Although she tried to sound casual, her insides where twitching with an unknown emotion. _'I know he thinks that Kaito is KID but…I can't tell him that I actually know. I made a deal after all…'_

"So that's when you passed out, huh?" Hakuba left her side and sat on one of the chairs, adopting a thinking posture. She could tell by his expression that his mind was already working and processing what she just told him. She needed to be careful with the information she leaked, one mistake and Hakuba would realize she was hiding information.

"Uh…well, something like that." She knew she was a very bad liar, but with Hakuba around she was a double bad liar.

"Aoko-san…"

"Mmm?" Aoko stood, nonchalantly making her way towards the petite table and grabbed her cup of tea taking a short sip; her tongue tasted the sweet flavor of strawberry tea. _'How did Hakuba know that I like strawberry tea?'_

"When I found you collapsed on the floor…I also found traces of gunfire."

Aoko stilled her movements.

"Did something else happen at the time?"

'_That's right…at the time, KID seemed like he was being chased but not by the police. They wouldn´t shoot at him.'_

A small beep sound interrupted the deep silence between the two.

"What was that sound?" Hakuba wondered.

"Oh, this?" Aoko extracted a small device from under the collar of her shirt. "This is a high-powered, ultra-thin cellphone that a journalist friend gave me." She grinned. "Apparently some professor invented it and he ordered several of them for him and other co-workers. He thought I should carry one of these in case I someday got in trouble." Aoko briefly wondered if she really did get in that much trouble… "See? It's got an adhesive sheet that I can use to stick it underneath my collar so no one would notice it."

Aoko giggled, standing up to settle herself over the wide comfortable bed. "Pretty cool, huh? Now, looks like somebody is calling me. It must be-"

Aoko couldn't finish her sentence for a hand suddenly knocked out the device from her hands, while another hand pressed firmly over her mouth, pushing her violently backwards over the bed. A large heavy body straddled her hips making her impossible to move. She could hear a faint voice that was coming from the device calling her name.

Her hands started to frantically move in hopes of getting free from her captor. How could Hakuba be doing this to her?! What was he thinking?!

And then, she could hear her own voice speaking…

"Hello? Ah, sorry daddy, but the signal seems to be really weak."

"_Where are you?! I had to call you on this number because I couldn't reach you on your regular cell phone!"_

"Sorry…sorry…like I said, I have really bad signal right now. What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Aoko cracked one eye open when her hand came in contact with something soft and plastic like rubber; she pulled without hesitation.

"Ah, something has come up. I'm afraid I need to go"

"_Still, you should have at least contacted me to let me know you were alright."_

"I'm sorry about that."

"_You are not in danger, are you?"_

"Nah, it's not like I'm dealing with a murderer or anything. And if I were, I wouldn't be talking like this to you daddy!"

Aoko's eyes widened at the sight of the person's true face.

Kaito's face was wickedly smiling behind the few remains of the broken mask.

"Well, I need to get going, but I promise to call you as soon as I get home." He grinned. "Yeah…I told you I'm just fine!"

Aoko closed her eyes tightly, a sudden wave of different emotions bathing her whole body.

"Talk to you later!" Kaito ended the conversation and released her mouth. "Aww…sorry about that, Nakamori-san." He teased, his voice drastically changing to his real one.

"You…! What the hell?! What are you doing!?" Before she realized, Kaito had turned her around facing down over the mattress, and had clasped a handcuff on her left wrist.

"K-Kuroba…!" Not _Kaito_, because she had angrily promised to never call him again by his name. And he wouldn't call her by her first name either, that was part of their deal, right? To lose all attachments between them. "What do you intend to do!?"

"Listen…" Kaito casually started to remove the remaining pieces of the mask. "If you had just gone along my little act, I never would have had to do this. But now that you know my little secret…"

"WHAT?! You're not going to get away with this!" She tried giving a few tentative pulls in hopes of releasing her hand.

"In that case…" Kaito grinned. "Why don't we cut a little deal?" Kaito's face got nearer to Aoko's while she slightly backed away. "After all, we are good at making deals, right Nakamori-san?"

Aoko grumbled, throwing a tentative punch with her free hand towards him. A punch that he easily evaded with a mocking grin.

"For the next ten days…all I want you to do is stay right here."

"Ten days?" She repeated, not wanting to show how nervous she actually felt for having him so close. "I don't understand the point of this."

"Isn't it obvious? During those ten days there are some jewels that I want to steal."

Aoko blinked, her nervous state quickly changing into rage. "Don't play me for a fool! You expect me to just sit back and let you do what you want!?"

Kaito smiled, putting a finger in front of his lips as if making a silence sign. "Like I said, if you can hold out for ten days, you'll be able to tell the cops all about me."

Aoko's breath stilled. Kaito was letting her reveal his identity to the cops...just in exchange of her staying there for ten days? "Are you serious? What are you thinking?" She looked suspiciously at him, she couldn't fully trust him. Not anymore.

"Well, it's not like the cops are going to be able to catch me even if they know who I am." He merrily answered.

"I see…" She scoffed. "You're pretty confident about that, aren't you?" After a few seconds of silence and staring at her chained wrist, Aoko lifted her head. A deep glare was directed towards her ex-boyfriend. "Okay. You are on." One would think she had gone completely mad for agreeing with him, but she had viewed her options, and from her perspective she was completely stuck. Might as well agree with him and see where it was going.

Kaito smile widened. But she could see a few leaks in the mask, a bit of sadness perhaps?

"But! Only on one condition…" Kaito blinked, confused. "I want you to tell me why you decided to become KID. That night…you never actually told me why and at first I couldn't care less but now…" Aoko shifted her gaze; the wall seemed much more interesting now. "Now, I want to know why you did it. Why did you have to lie to me all those years ago…"

It was true…at first, she had been so mad at him that she had thought whatever the reason he had had, it wasn't enough to explain his actions. But now, after a few years of pondering and cooling down, she was curious to know his motives. She felt a little stupid asking him that now, and Kaito's silence made her think he would never willingly tell her now after all that had happened.

"Sure." Her eyes quickly shifted over his, searching for something, anything that would let her know he wasn't lying. Though, how could she really tell? "I don't mind telling you, Nakamori-san."

And he smiled. It was a smile like she had never seen before…so beautiful and yet so sad that made a shiver to run down her back towards the very tip of her toes. She had to look away. She wouldn't let herself feel anything for him. Not again.

Another beeping, different than the last one, interrupted the silence between them.

"W-What was that?"

"Uh oh…I almost forgot." Kaito checked his watch. "Sorry, time's up."

"Time's up for what?" _'Don't tell me he's on his way to steal something?'_

Kaito stood up, stretching his limbs as if he were a giant cat. "I've got a magic show that's about to start."

"Oh…I see…" She blinked, not quite expecting that.

"I'll be back in about five hours." He suddenly sat back down leaning a bit towards her. "Don't you even try to think about running away, alright? Especially not after our deal has been reached."

Aoko humped and glared. If looks could only kill…

"If you break your end of the bargain, who knows what I'll end up doing…" Kaito was again throwing her a grin that was more suited for the Cheshire cat. But she was not going to show him any kind of reaction. She wasn't going to give him that pleasure. Her feelings for him were way over and she was a grown up woman now. Kaito didn't scare her. She was going to show him that his games didn't work on her.

"I understand." She answered in a monotone voice. "Geez…if we're in agreement, can't you at least undo these cuffs?" She was feeling extremely annoying with the fact that she couldn't freely move.

Kaito smiled, much too happy for her likeness. "I'm afraid those are part of the agreement!"

Aoko muttered a loud curse.

"My, such a dirty mouth…" He chuckled. "Now, you should be able to reach that door over there if you need to use the toilet." He pointed to the door on her left, near the bed. "And there are books in that drawer, so you can read those to kill some time." Now pointing to one of the night tables.

'_He sure is well prepared…'_

"Nakamori-san."

"Huh?" Aoko noticed he was suddenly opening the other door.

"Make sure you don't forget. We've got ourselves an agreement." And he waved her little device and cell phone before leaving the room.

Aoko stared quietly at the closed door. Her mind already forming a plan to escape.

* * *

Kaito was finishing getting ready for the show when he heard someone calling him from behind.

"Kaito!" he noticed it was one of his partners; a cute and nice girl with blonde hair and amber eyes that, he knew, had some feelings for him. It was hard not to notice them. "Are you just about ready?"

"Yeah, I'm all set Tia." He smiled, casually. "I'll be right there."

"Hey, Kaito?" Tia neared him with an enthusiastic expression.

"What is it?"

"With your skill, I'll bet you could do your very own show. So why do you stick with this magic troupe?" She wondered, her amber eyes shifting nervously to the floor.

Kaito sighed. "Good question." He closed his locker. "I guess I just feel a sense of comfort being with the whole gang." He had felt too alone for some years; it didn´t mean that he had been literally alone, his mother and Jii-chan had always been with him. And, even though he didn´t like to admit it, Hakuba had also made him company from time to time with chess games and loads of tea (damn his British habits). He even experienced the company of some little nocturne adventures. But he yearned the opportunity of being with someone else…

"Really?" Tia sighed. Kaito could tell by her sudden change of humor that she was expecting a different answer.

"And besides, I'm not sure I've got the courage to go about it all by myself." He smiled, playfully. His mask doing its job by covering his real emotions.

"Aww, you're always cracking jokes, Kaito!" She pouted at first but then cracked a small smile not being able to contain herself.

Kaito laughed, glad that he had lifted up her mood, and started heading towards the exit of the room when he noticed someone, in a scandalous tight short black dress with the three top buttons open, and thus revealing her prominent bust, was leaning over the door frame.

"Akako." To say he was startled to see her there was a statement. He hadn't counted with her appearing this soon, but then again one could never tell what the sexy witch was really planning.

She gave him a seductive smile.

"I don't remember calling you here." He continued his way towards the exit.

"Oh? I'm not happy to be here either, actually." She purred.

He passed by her side not really caring what she got to say.

"You can't expect me to believe you hadn't considered the possibility that I may know your little secret. And I'm not talking about a certain someone in white."

Kaito stopped, slightly turning to face the witch.

"Kaito, it's time to start the show…" Tia suggested, seeing the serious face on his partner.

"I'm on my way" He replied, curtly.

"Okay…just hurry, alright?" Tia briefly glanced towards Akako and made her way towards where the rest of the troupe was.

Once the girl was out of sight, Akako scoffed. "Oh my…sounds like that girl's got a thing for you too, huh?" She chuckled. "And yet you've told me countless times who your heart really belongs to."

"If you don't have any business here please get back to your seat." He answered her with an indifferent expression.

"Heh heh…don't worry. I'll be done here soon enough." a subtle movement, she flicked a strand of her silk hair behind her shoulder. "I only came here to pass on a message."

Akako grinned. "You told me why you decided to leave Japan. Surely you can't expect me to believe that you've forgotten?"

Kaito's lips twitched into a taunting smile. "I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"So you say…you can put up a bold front for now…" One of her perfectly manicured fingers traced Kaito's cheek lightly. "But the wheels are already turning…" Her voice lowering to a whisper. "The curse known as fate, will eventually put a stop to you time together."

Her finger kept trailing down sensually towards his lips. "It would take a miracle to make it stop…so-"

Akako's hand wad quickly slapped away.

"Sorry, I really don't have a clue what you are talking about." He smiled, like nothing in the world was wrong. "See you around. The show is about to start." And resumed his walk towards the stage.

"You…You really are a fool!" Akako felt extremely pissed off. How dared he to reject her like that? "I mean it… Don't expect any miracles to happen!"

'_That's right…there won't be any miracles…and I have no intention of waiting for one to happen…' _Kaito thought, sourly.

"I won't let it happen." He whispered. _'I'll figure out what to do…'_

"Kaito!" Tai called him. "It's almost time!"

"Yeah…this is the greatest stage…" He grinned, his hands already on the work for the opening trick.

'_I will change fate with my own two hands…even if I have to destroy this world to do it…'_

The lights of the stage consumed his whole body while the cheering from the crowd invaded his ears.

Still, a single name remained untouchable inside his mind.

'_Aoko…'_

* * *

"Mmm…mmngh…"

Aoko stretched towards the exit door as far as her body could. "I can't reach it! Dammit!"

"Geez…" She pulled the chain attached to the cuffs. "These handcuffs sure are sturdy!" , Aoko let herself fall ungraciously onto the bed feeling tired with her many failed attempts to get free. "Aww, geez! I guess I should expect no less from that bastard KID…but still…"

Aoko could feel her eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "I can't help but feel cheated…I'm just so close to being able to reach the door…" She sighed in hopes of calming her killing aura. "At least I can reach the toilet but there are no windows, only a small vent in there." She mumbled to herself. "It's almost as if he was planning to lock me up in here from the very beginning."

She sighed. "Well then, what should I do? I guess I've got about three hours left, right?" She absently looked at her cuffed wrist.

"_In that case, let's make a deal…"_

Kaito's smiling face, and their previous talk, suddenly appeared in her mind.

"_Now that you know my little secret, I'll keep you here for ten days while I steal some jewels. Then, I'll gladly tell you why I became KID…"_

"It doesn't make sense." She thought out loud. "I've known his secret all this time, still only now does he decide to lock me up…" A bit of her locked up melancholy wanted to come out on the surface, she really despised how things turned out for them.

Aoko pushed once again those unwanted feelings way deep down. She promised never to think about how things were back then…

Her rage came back with a new idea that crossed through her mind, and once again she found herself hating the man who locked her up. "If I think about it, Kuroba must be actually having fun with this."

A slight frown formed between her azure eyes when a new idea popped into mind. It would hurt, but it was the only way. "While I don't really intend to run away…" She grabbed part of the fine sheets and tore them without hesitation, wrapping the remains over her left hand. "Sorry, Kuroba. I know I made a deal with you, but if you intend to keep details of this deal a secret…" She tried to get together the fingers under the newly made bandages as closely as possible while her right hand positioned over the iron cuff. "That in itself must violate the terms of the deal!" And with all her strength, and a muffled cry, she pushed down...

* * *

"Kaito…"

With a bottle of water in one hand and leaning tiredly against his locker, Kaito smiled to the head of the Hopper's Magician Troupe. "What is it, Jody?"

"Did you tell Tia that you were staying with the troupe, today?" The blonde woman demanded with a serious face. "Didn't you say so yourself? That you wanted to surpass your father someday?"

"….yeah…about that…" He lowered his gaze. "I think this tour of Japan will be my last…I'll be quitting the troupe after that."

"Then you'll be going about it on your own, right?"

His bangs shadowed his eyes, only letting her see a small melancholic smile. "Someday, I think you'll understand why I really don't have the right to even speak my father's name…" He lifted his gaze, clear blue stared back at her making a marvelous job at hiding the shadows behind them. "My qualifications as a magician are just so…"

Jodi looked at him with a confused expression. Wondering what could have happened to the once strong willed magician that now looked like his dreams had no future…

* * *

"Ouch…" Small droplets of blood ran down her wrist and spilled over the sheets of the bed. "I guess I got what I deserved there…damn, that really hurts." Aoko hold her arm tight in hopes for it to stop shaking from the throbbing pain on her wrist. Without letting another second to pass, she grabbed the previously used pieces of sheet and started to bandage her left hand once again, this time to stop the bleeding a bit.

'_I'd better hurry up before he gets back…'_ She made her way towards the door. _'Well then, should I just kick the door down? I'll bet it's not unlocked…'_ She gave a tentative try on the handle, realizing with a bit of surprise that it was indeed unlocked. _'It is!? But why…?'_

She mentally shook her head. With a firm resolution, and still mildly wondering why he didn't lock the door, Aoko turned down the knob completely feeling the adrenaline of the moment ran down her body and her legs ready to sprint out of the room. _'Now is not the time to worry about that…I have to get ou-'_

Without her pushing, the door suddenly opened on its own, revealing a man with messy hair and mischievous smile on the other side. "Isn't this against our agreement?"

"Uhhh…" Aoko started sweating; she never fully expected to get caught red handed. "It's not what it looks like…I just wanted to know where you were…" Clearly, lying wasn't one of her best qualities.

"Oh, I see." He continued smiling, pushing the door a bit wider making himself in to later close the door firmly behind him. "I guess that makes sense."

Aoko suddenly found herself being pushed down against the bed while Kaito stood beside, looming over her with an unreadable smile and noticing her bandaged hand. "Aww…you even injured yourself."

Aoko sat and started to slowly crawl backwards. She didn't know why she was feeling so nervous by just watching that smile. "When you said you'd be back in five hours…were you trying to trick me?"

Kaito started to lean towards her, kneeling over the bed, and slowly trapping her against the headboard. "I just managed to finish up earlier than expected."

"Yeah right…" Aoko scoffed. "I'm sure I'll be hearing that a lot."

"Same to you Nakamori-san…" His face was dangerously close to hers. She could even feel his warm breathing from while he spoke. "Care to explain what were you doing just before I got back?"

Aoko twitched. She wasn't used getting caught doing something wrong. _'Wait…something wrong!? I wasn't doing anything wrong! I was trying to escape! It's for my own good! But, if that is so…why do I feel ashamed? I mean, who cares if I promised him I won't try to escape…? He has also broken a lot of promises too…'_

Still, Aoko found it hard to look at his eyes and shifted her eyes down finding the sheets much more interesting to look at. "Like I said, I wasn't trying to run away. I was only going to look around and come back."

"Our agreement was for you to remain in this room, wasn't it?"

Something snapped inside her with his last comment; her previous rage was waking up again and all the pent up frustration was quickly pilling up in an uncontrollable swirl of emotions. "What about you!? You haven't even explained why you're doing this!" On an impulse, she tightly grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling their faces a bit closer. "And why in the world did you bring me here!? You were trying to incite me to try and escape, weren't you!?"

"Hey…" Kaito was getting a tad nervous in front of her old friend's pure hatred image. Aoko could be quite scary when she wanted to.

"You can call yourself a chivalrous thief or a gentleman all you want but in the end, KID is still just a common criminal!" She shouted, this crazy situation finally getting to her nerves, and wanting nothing more than punch the guy in front of him in the gut. "No…in fact, you're even worse! Now hurry up and release me!"

She noticed how Kaito's expression went from shocked to emotionless in just a second. Bangs were covering his eyes but she still could make out the color draining from his face.

"Y-You're looking a little pale…" She had never seen Kaito like this before; he looked almost vulnerable yet his walls seemed higher than ever. Impossible to break. It was sad to realize that she was facing a different Kaito from the one implanted in her memory years ago; she didn´t know how to react to this unknown person in front of her. What exactly had happened to him all these years? Aoko started to regret her words…

"Hey…You know… I'm not that much of a fiend." She lessened a bit the grip on his collar. "If you let me out of here, I won't tell anyone. I'll leave the cops in the dark." She huffed. "I've been doing that so far, haven't I? Why would I stop now?" She murmured the last part; she was feeling really silly all of the sudden.

"I nearly forgot…." He whispered.

"Huh?" Aoko lifted her gaze towards him. Dark blue stared intently at her.

"You know, you're a real ahou…" Kaito chuckled. "_Ahouko._"

"Hey…Kuroba-" Aoko yelped in pain as a sudden rush of fire ran up her arm towards her shoulder when her wounded was being pressed slightly against the mattress. "Ugh…what are you doing!? I told you I wasn't running away, didn't I!?"

While still holding her injured arm, he swiftly grabbed her other arm and pinned both of them above her head, expertly locking both of them again with the handcuffs against the headboard.

"Hey! What are you…!?" He grabbed her forehead and pushed her head backwards against the pillow, pinning her head and thus being at his complete mercy.

"If you really want to harm yourself that much…" His clever fingers began travelling above her blouse, swiftly unbuttoning it and leaving her white bra exposed. "I'll break you myself, and I'll do it gently…"

Aoko trembled. This definitely wasn't the Kaito she once knew. He would never do this to her forcefully. "What are you…!? Wait!" She felt how something wet and warm started running over the brim of her bra, hands going to her back and quickly unclasping her bra thus getting it out of his way.

"Stop that! Kuroba!" She trashed in hopes of making him stop. _'Oh God…this isn't happening…not like this…'_

She could see one of her nipples being completely sucked by him, making a wave of warmth to unrwrap on her lower regions. "Ah! No! Stop that!"

One of his hands was slowly travelling south, getting under her skirt till he reached her underwear.

How long had it been since their last time together? Aoko couldn't remember. But she did remember what it was like to make love to Kaito… The feeling of their bodies moving rhythmically against each other, his curious fingers moving over her body as if trying to unravel a trick under her skin, the caress of his tongue over her most sensitive parts (he had once told her he had made it his personal mission to find all of them), the shudders she provoked on him when she decided to explore his body, their moans filling the silence of the room, the wrinkled sheets impregnated with their sent… their love expressed in each of their movements…

However, right now… Even though Kaito was touching her like before, teasing her like he used to, making her body react like only _he_ could do, her heart couldn't completely give in to him.

"D-Don't touch me! Ahhh!" She moaned.

"Oh? What's this?" Kaito smiled rubbing his fingers against her sensitive spot. "You are already all wet."

"Y-You are w-wrong!" Aoko's face couldn't get redder than it already was. "Let go of me damn it!" After all the trashing, one of her legs finally got free and she didn't hesitate to strongly hit him in the stomach.

'_Shit!' _ Kaito immediately stopped; hand went over the abused stomach and head lowered hiding his pained expression. He completely forgot how much Aoko's kicks could hurt.

"Ah…that's why I told you to stop! I'll hit you again if you try anything else!" She felt much more confident after hitting him. It almost felt like the old times…only that this Kaito reacted much more different to her threats.

She saw him quickly recovering and, before she had the time to fight back, he reached for her waist to turn her around so she was facing down now. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Once again, she felt his hand reaching for her underwear, removing them completely this time. "Stop! I told you to stop!"

She froze, watching him extend his arm to grab a little foil package from one of the drawers on the nightstand. "What!? No…Stop!"

Two fingers went completely inside her, making her squirm and moan. "Ah! Ahhh! Stop…Kuroba…"

He chuckled. "Looks like even a despicable thief like me can turn you on…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" She turned her head to glare at the thief. "If you do that, it's only obvious that a girl will react like that!" _'Like hell I'm going to admit it…'_

"In that case…" He added a third finger…and then a fourth, making slowly penetrating movements and curling them a bit inside to add pleasure.

"AHH! UAHHH!"

"How about this?"

"Ugh…it-! Hah! Ah…"

"Hmph! Found it." Kaito grinned.

"Ah! Ugh! AHHH!" Aoko gave a long shuddering moan when she finally came. Kaito took out his hand, completely wet now. Even the inside of her thighs were dripping with her warm cum.

"Oh my…was it really that good?" Kaito smiled staring at his wet hand.

Aoko was having a hard time breathing normally. "It's…not…like that…" She was angrily thinking how her prideful behavior still reacted to his cocky attitude, when she felt him move behind her; the distant sound of the foil wrapping being torn reached her ears.

"Now the real fun begins."

"Huh…?" And she felt it; something warm and big getting inside her, stretching her inner walls but at the same time filling her inside with an unexpected wave of pleasure and completeness. "UAHHHH!"

Kaito grunted, slowly pushing his member deeper inside her.

"Ugh! Stop it! No!"

"J-Just a little more…"

"No! Don't!"

With a final push, his hips rested complete against her backside. The feeling of his member wrapped against her tightening walls was driving him crazy. "Ahh…It's all the way in…"

Aoko was feeling so ashamed to the point of not daring to lift her head. _'Please, just hurry up…I feel like I'm going to burst.'_

As if reading her thoughts, Kaito started to move; trusting inside of her with slowly gentleness, making Aoko want to mewl from the sweet friction. Not wanting to give him that pleasure, she covered her moans and screams with the pillow, wondering how she could feel pleasure in this kind of situation.

He was starting to move faster, his own groans becoming louder as the end was almost reaching them both. A veil of lust covered his vision, his hands touched everything they could reach, his tongue danced over the curve of her back. He had missed her so much…

And with a final trust, both bodies experienced fireworks exploding inside of them, filling their very souls with a long forgotten sense of completeness. For a very brief moment they realized how much they both wanted, _needed_, the release.

It took Aoko a few seconds to regain her breath and bring her mind back from the high place it went to. "Hu-Hurry up and pull it out you…you idiot!"

To her relief, he did as she requested. But then he turned her around once more, this time facing up, and started to remove his shirt.

"Wh-Why? It can't be…" Aoko stammered.

A shirtless, grinning Kaito was now leaning over her; his bare toned chest and arms were making her blush to intensify even more if that was possible. "It's not over yet…we're just getting started."

He positioned her legs around his hips and trusted inside her again.

"Ah! Ahhhhn! Stop! Ahhhh!"

He used his arms to spread her thighs even more, getting deeper and deeper with each trust. Just when Aoko thought she couldn't take it anymore, Kaito lowered his face using his fingers to hold firmly her chin and kissed her deeply, trusting his tongue inside and exploring it fervently.

At that moment, in the back of her hazed and messy mind, Aoko realized that was the first kiss they had shared after such a long time…His lips tasted the same, incredibly warm with a hint of chocolate and tint of mischief that drove her crazy for more.

Her body was slowly beginning to give up.

"Good girl…" He murmured, licking his lips in the process, his trusts getting faster once again.

"Ahh… Ahhh! Ngh- K- Kai-" Aoko mewled. Her body started to betray her and was beginning to answer Kaito's touches and ministrations.

This was the point where Aoko's memory started to become muddled… What came next…

"Aoko…" Kaito's blurry image was sadly smiling above her. Beads of sweat were running down his forehead making his hair to stick to his face. And impossible azure eyes that were completely dilated by this point stared at her with unlimited passion and lust. "Hate me… Despise me… And never forget about me…"

…was a confession from Kaito, the man who locked her up…

"And please…kill me…"

…and it never reached her ears…

* * *

_**Hellooooooo beautiful people! **__**I'm finally here with a new chapter! Reason for being late? Umm…would you all believe me if I told you that I saw a white rabbit, decided to chase it and then I fell down a hole with lots of stuff floating around me and then…**_

_**Anyway, I hope you liked it! **__**What an end, huh? Hahaha! **__**I promise you next chapter will have the same…ejem…intensity ;)**_

_**Bye!**_

_**Butterfly-chan**_


End file.
